Water Dance
by Dunixe
Summary: Sasuke reflexiona acerca de su futura relación con Sakura. Recuerda momentos en los que le hizo daño y exterioriza el deseo de su corazón. — Principio de su viaje de redención— Basado en la canción Water Dance del grupo KAT-TUN -Canción en Youtube: /watch?v pdJuBQhKO1c
_*Nota del video en la descripcción:_

 _La canción que esta en el video, es la canción en la que se ha inspirado este fanfic. Sin embargo, el video tiene información errónea con el nombre de la canción. Solo pongan play y disfruten de la traducción como del One Shot. 3_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Futarikiri de inishiekara - **Los dos hemos sido arrastrados por el pecado**

 _Kurikaeshita tsumina unmei nagasare - **Que ha venido repitiéndose desde tiempos antiguos.**_

 _Okitehafutte sasotteiru - **Estoy tentado a romper las reglas**_

 _Te wo nobaseba tawawa na kajitsu kindan no - **Si extiendo mi mano, puedo alcanzar la deliciosa fruta prohibida**._

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Sasuke Uchiha, es el nombre que mis padres eligieron, el nombre que invoca la muerte cuando se le llama; soy un pecador, un ser oscuro que esta destinado a la destrucción. Soy la persona que sumió en los mas extremos peligros a mis ahora amigos.

He arrastrado a las personas que ahora he aceptado como mis seres queridos a probar mi obscuridad.

He hecho llorar a la persona que más me ha amado y sin embargo, lo sigue haciendo.

Si acepto su amor, ¿Me atrevería a ser aquel que arrebate su pureza?

¿Podría acaso manchar ese velo tan delicado?

Seguramente, la envolvería en mis pecados. ¿Seguiría amándome igual después de tanto?

Quisiera robarla de su hogar, llevarla conmigo, en dónde nadie nos conociera, en dónde nadie preguntara por mi o por ella. Estoy tentado a romper toda regla para asegurarme de que este pasado no llegue a tocarla. Quiero probar de aquel delicado y dulce sentimiento. Una fruta prohibida para mi paladar.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _Massakasama LABYRINTH deguchi no nai tobira aketa AH - **Cayendo de cabeza dentro de un laberinto, abrí las puertas que conducían a la nada AH...**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Pero siempre regreso a mi pasado, desde que acepte el hecho de que no podría derrotar a Itachi y por poco mi corazón quiso aceptar la amistad y los sentimientos de hermandad con Naruto.

El sello de Orochimaru me hizo probar el poder, una mordida llena de veneno que me hizo recordar el por qué de mi existencia.

Yo Sasuke Uchiha, debía matar a mi hermano. Y para ello, debía romper todo vínculo, incluso el que ella comenzó a forjar dentro de mi corazón.

La única que podía deshacer la marca de maldición. Me demostró por primera vez que era un peligro para acceder al poder que necesitaba, mi confusión fue tal que al mismo tiempo estuve tentado a aprovecharme de ello por si acaso perdía el control, ella me serviría para detenerme.

Sin embargo cuando Shukaku la tomó entre sus garras, me di cuenta que no podría soportar el hecho de verla morir como mi familia. No podría soportar ver morir mas a mis seres queridos. Supe entonces que debía irme, los sentimientos que mi corazón estaban albergando no eran los que requería para mi venganza. No la llevaría, no la arriesgaría.

Así ella tenía que detenerme, tuve que ser firme, ella estaba llorando, amenazando con gritar mi partida. No me gusta ver esas lágrimas opacando a aquellos ojos esmeraldas. No tuve mas remedio que recordarle que era una molestia. Y con un "gracias" me quise convencer que los vínculos que me unían a ella ya no existían.

Entrené y me sometí ante los experimentos de Orochimaru, me volví fuerte y sentí por primera vez la confianza que me hacia falta para ir por mi hermano. Sin embargo, ellos no pararon de buscarme. Cuando la vi sentí un extraño palpitar en mi pecho. Creí que aquellos sentimientos habían desaparecido; simplemente los deje olvidados y al verla, lo recordé.

Todo lo que alguna vez quise en mi precoz infancia, crecer como un ninja de elite, ser el encargado de la policía de Konoha junto a mi hermano, casarme con una chica hermosa y fuerte, tener una familia y volverme anciano orgulloso por haber aprovechado todo lo que pudiese y dejar un legado que los habitantes de la aldea reconocieran y finalmente morir junto a mi amada. Deseos de una buena vida que alguna vez pasaron por mi cabeza hasta que la tragedia llego.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _SHOW ME ai no umi de - **MUÉSTRAME el mar del amor**_

 _HOLD ME kowareru made - **SOSTENME hasta que me rompa**_

 _TELL ME hadaka no mama - **DIME desnuda como eres**_

 _LOVE ME shinjitsu nara - **ÁMAME si es la verdad**_

 _CATCH ME amai wana ni - **ATRÁPAME en tu dulce trampa**_

 _LEAVE ME oboreru yoru - **DÉJAME ahogarme en la noche**_

 _TOUCH ME kokoro no hida - **TÓCAME los pliegues de mi corazón**_

 _SHAKE ME nurashiteyuku - **SACÚDEME estamos empapados**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Los celos por poco y me cegaban, Sai estaba con ellos, un nuevo compañero para el equipo 7, un remplazo, ¿Acaso ella comenzó a sentir por ese hombre lo que juraba sentía por mi?, No, no eran esos sentimientos

"¿¡Cuál es tu verdadera cara?! ¿¡Cuantas puñaladas por la espalda puedes dar?!" Le gritó tomándolo del cuello.

"Sakura" Fue lo que mencioné y aquellos ojos esmeraldas por fin se enfocaron en mi.

Sentí que había madurado, su poder también era diferente, hubiera sido peligroso estar cerca de aquellos puños cargados de chakra y aún así, gracias a Yamato, no logró acercarse. Debí hacer lo que hice. No me arrepentí de nada.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _Kimi to nara nani mo fuan na mon wa nai - **Cuando estoy contigo, nada es aterrador**_

 _Ushiro kara kimi wo gyuttoshite I CAN'T WAIT - **Te abrazo fuertemente desde atrás NO PUEDO ESPERAR**_

 _(Sekai ni futari dake) mukou no hou aru DANGEROUS na FRUIT - **(Somos las únicas personas en el mundo) En la dirección opuesta, es un fruto peligroso**_

 _(WHAT KIND OF DANGEROUS) FLAVOR SO SWEET TASTE mo SO SWEET - **(¿Que clase de peligro?) UN SABOR TAN DULCE es TAN DULCE**_

 _Awai koi no you amai koe no TONE - **Como un amor fugaz, el tono dulce de tu voz**_

 _kiken na kajitsu mae ni shite (HOT BODY) - **La peligrosa fruta prohibida de antes (CUERPO ARDIENTE)**_

 _Kimi to nara ochiteyukeru sa dokomade mo - **Cuando estoy contigo, caen en cualquier lugar que vayamos**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Ahora que lo pienso, si hubiese acabado con ella hubiese terminado desquiciado. Mi sed de venganza era aterradora y mis objetivos estaban cumpliéndose uno a uno. No me importó herir a Karin, no me importó nada, en ese punto de mi vida, creí que todo vínculo había desaparecido. Fui un estúpido. Traté de matarla, traté de alejar definitivamente a aquella persona que estaba dispuesta a hacerme feliz.

Sabía a lo que venía, sabía que quería arrebatarme la vida para después seguirme en la obscuridad.

Kakashi y Naruto aparecieron para salvarla, para tratar de salvarme a mi también. Todo lo demás es historia vieja que aún me atormenta. Y ella sigue amándome.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _SIREN no oto oikakerare furikaettara nomikomaresou modorenai - **Estoy atrapado por el sonido de la sirena, cuando veo atrás, parece como si me tragara entero**_

 _Muujyaki ni waratteta shiranakereba yokatta no ni AH - **No hay retorno, le sonreí inocentemente, si sólo no lo hubiera sabido Ah**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Logré mis objetivos, mate a Itachi y me entere de la verdad. Mi odio por la aldea a la que alguna vez pertenecí fluía por mis venas, necesitaba saciarla o acabaría conmigo.

La guerra y el descubrimiento de la historia de mis antepasados me hicieron de otros objetivos, me convertiría en Hokage y crearía un nuevo sistema, no habría oportunidad de que otra masacre como la de mi clan viera la luz nuevamente.

Justo a tiempo llegué en medio de toda la generación y escuché mi nombre en sus labios "Sasuke-kun" la observé y sentí de nuevo aquel palpitar, creía que jamás lo volvería a sentir.

Luchamos codo a codo, sentí su poder, inevitablemente sonreí, ella ya no estaba a nuestras espaldas, ella había demostrado su valía y ahora combatíamos los tres contra Madara. Nos llamaron los nuevos Sannin. Apareció Kaguya y nuevamente sentí la necesidad de protegerla, fácilmente pude haberla dejado morir junto a Kakashi, pero mis impulsos y mi corazón no lo permitieron.

Logramos sellar a Kaguya, los tres, el equipo 7 que surgió de tragedias y aún no habían terminado. Faltaba una ultima batalla; Naruto.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _SHOW ME ai no umi he - **MUÉSTRAME el mar del amor**_

 _HOLD ME suberiochite - **SOSTENME Estoy resbalando**_

 _KISS ME tokeru hodo ni - **BÉSAME hasta que me derrita**_

 _LOVE ME tetsu no namida - **ÁMAME lagrimas de hierro**_

 _STOP ME kokoro no kagi - **DETENME llave de mi corazón**_

 _LOCK ME kono te no naka - **ENCIÉRRAME dentro de esta mano**_

 _USE ME shigami tsuite - **ÚSAME sostente a mi**_

 _TAKE ME rakuen made - **LLÉVAME al paraíso...**_

I'M DANCING IN WATER... - **Estoy bailando en agua**

Rinnetenshou umarekawari - **Reencarnación, para nacer otra vez**

 _donna batsu mo uketomeru sa - **Aceptaré cualquier tipo de castigo**_

 _Doku wo nonde nemuru ga ii - **Beberé el veneno y simplemente cerrare los ojos**_

 _Owari no nai yume miru dake - **Sólo Soñando sin fin**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Volví a ver en sus ojos aquellas lágrimas que no soportaba, sin embargo sabía que este era el último día en que Sasuke Uchiha el vengador, permanecería con vida, fuese cual fuese el resultado, no querría que ella siguiera sufriendo. Un genjutsu en el que le atravesaba el corazón la dejo inconsciente. Kakashi me reprendió diciéndome que aún ella, después de todo, me amaba. ¡Dios! Sería un estúpido de primera clase si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Por eso mismo hice lo que hice, si fallecía en esa batalla, preferiría que ella me recordara con rencor a que llorara mi muerte como una viuda. Y se que si hubiese muerto, ella hubiese llorado de la misma manera.

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

 _SHOW ME ai no umi de - **MUÉSTRAME el mar del amor**_

 _HOLD ME kowareru made - **SOSTENME hasta que me rompa**_

 _TELL ME hadaka no mama - **DIME desnuda como eres**_

 _LOVE ME shinjitsu nara - **ÁMAME si es la verdad**_

 _CATCH ME amai wana ni - **ATRÁPAME en tu dulce trampa**_

 _LEAVE ME oboreru yoru - **DÉJAME ahogarme en la noche**_

 _TOUCH ME kokoro no hida - **TÓCAME los pliegues de mi corazón**_

 _SHAKE ME nurashiteyuku - **SACÚDEME estamos empapados**_

 _ _ _*-_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-___ _ _-o_-_-_-_-___ _ _-_-_-_-_-__ _ __-_-_-_-__ _ _ _*____

Nunca fui una persona expresiva, no creo serlo jamás, "PERDÓN SAKURA" Fueron las primeras palabras sinceras que le dije en todo lo que tenia de vida, "¿Perdón por qué?" Me respondió, " Me disculpo por todo lo que hecho"

"Estúpido"

A partir de ese momento, supe que era imposible apartar mi mente nuevamente de ella.

Mi destino es el camino de redención, ver el mundo y descubrir potenciales peligros a la aldea. No me atrevo siquiera a pedirle permanecer a mi lado. Mi corazón duele al pensar que puedo ponerla de nuevo en peligro y mi conciencia no me permite expresar lo que siento por ella.

He reprimido este sentimiento por tanto tiempo que si me quedo, no sabrían de nosotros y no precisamente por el peligro.

Su vida esta en la aldea y la mía fuera de ella

Sin embargo como cualquier ser humano soy egoísta y deseo mi felicidad después de todo. Una felicidad junto a ella, que es la única y estoy seguro, comprendería mis penitencias.

Me quedé lo necesario para la reconstrucción y Kakashi junto con Naruto, hicieron lo imposible para darme la oportunidad de vivir tranquilo. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de vivir sin culpa, aún tenia un largo camino para perdonarme a mi mismo y así que mis pecados fueran absueltos.

"¿Podría ir contigo?"

Mujer ¿Podría arrebatarte esta felicidad para estar con este pecador?

 _SHOW ME ai no umi he- **MUÉSTRAME el mar del amor**_

No podía permitir que me acompañases. Rechacé tu petición. Sin embargo mi necesidad te estar contigo sigue siendo tan grande

 _HOLD ME suberiochite - **SOSTENME Estoy resbalando**_

Quiero besarte y llevarte conmigo.

 _KISS ME tokeru hodo ni - **BÉSAME hasta que me derrita**_

Quiero amarte y sentir la verdadera felicidad

 _LOVE ME tetsu no namida - **ÁMAME lágrimas de hierro**_

Estoy dispuesto a llevar el castigo

 _STOP ME kokoro no kagi - **DETENME llave de mi corazón**_

Te daré a ti la única llave de mi corazón

 _LOCK ME kono te no naka - **ENCIÉRRAME dentro de esta mano**_

Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras

 _USE ME shigami tsuite - **ÚSAME sostente a mi**_

Toqué su frente con el único gesto genuino de amor que tenía en mi corazón. Su tierno sonrojo me confirmo que aún me amaba como cuando éramos niños, incluso aún más.

Volveré por ti Sakura, y esta vez, partiremos juntos, primero debo redimir mi camino, prepararme para no hacerte mas daño.

Espérame y después...

 _TAKE ME rakuen made - **LLÉVAME al paraíso...**_


End file.
